


Healing

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Accident, Funeral, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Very Very Angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing in life is to lose the one you love. And that’s okay, because nothing can be harder than to lose part of your soul and live the rest of your life without it.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts).



> So, late last year I lost both my grandparents. They died not even a month apart from each other, and the stress of the funeral really got to me because I was immediately involved in everything. So, whatever goes on in the funeral in this story was kind of my experience with it. I needed to vent out this hollowness I constantly feel from being in that funeral chapel twice in a short amount of time. Sorry for this very angsty fic!
> 
> To the person I gifted this fic to, I read your fic “Strange” and that really brought out some stuff because I read it a few months after my grandparents’ funerals. It was such an amazing fic I read it 3 times omfg. So, if you don’t like angst, I do apologize!

The leaves falling slowly from the trees lining a cemented path were a mix of golden, red, and orange. This late in November the temperature started dropping. As low as Southern California would allow, anyway. It wasn’t like Japan at all, this city, but it’s been home to the pair exiting the parked SUV for twenty years. Eight, to the younger of the two. They make their way down the grassy hillside, stepping along the cobblestone path leading to a marvelous view of the city of Los Angeles. They take their time admiring the expanse of buildings and the marvelous mountain ranges far behind it. It wasn’t anywhere close at all, being in Palos Verdes, but it was like looking at a gigantic painting. The older one closes his eyes, feeling the breeze blow through his dark locks, and remembers a time when he was admiring this same image, but from a different vantage point. A bright, golden smile was directed at him while a strong, tanned hand held his delicately pale one. He recalls being pulled along a grassy path, sweaty from their hike, and standing in awe of the landscape only America could offer. He also remembers his sun bowing down to one knee, offering him a ring and a promise he vowed to keep until the day he died. Funny how that worked out. He feels a tug at his coat and looks down to baby blues staring right at him.

“Let’s go, mom.” He nods and follows his son to a familiar curb made of stone. He enters the little plot after his son and runs his hand down a large polished stone, ‘Namikaze’ carved into it expertly. He sighs and sits beside a gravestone, right next to the family stone he’d perused and runs his fingertips along the engraved letters.

 _Naruto Namikaze_  
October 10, 1984  
November 16, 2017  
“A light from our houshold is gone,  
A voice we loved is stilled,  
A place is vacant in our hearts,  
Which never can be filled.”

He feels a pang of pain surge through him like the event hadn’t happened a year ago. Like his life was torn apart just yesterday. He caresses his soulmate’s name once, twice, and wishing he’d said goodbye properly. He didn’t realize he was crying until his son was wiping his tears away. He looks into those blue eyes once again, eyes that were a reminder of what he’d lost every single day, and gives him a tight hug. They stay like that for a good few moments. When they part, he gestures to the basket they brought along with them.

“Can you please get the incense?” He suddenly remembers his late husband telling him how traditionally Japanese he was. He smiles a little at the memory. He’d retorted how embarassing of a half-Japanese his own husband was. They’d both laughed. He takes the incense from his son’s hands and, with the lighter they brought, ignites it until it’s releasing a steady stream of smoke into the cold air. He places them on the small carved stone built right above his lover’s name. The pair then folds their hands, offering a prayer. When they finish, his son take initiative and places the bouquet of sunflowers they’d purchased onto the designated vase. While he fixes the pieces that were out of place, his son’s next words make him still.

“I miss dad.” And when he didn’t think it could, his heart breaks even more.

——

_“You ready to go, champ?” Naruto pats Menma’s head just as he enters the kitchen._

_“Dad! You’re messing up my hair!” The blond chuckles at that._

_“You tryna impress someone or what?” His son pouts at him and it makes him laugh even more._

_“You guys should hurry up and eat. Both of you will be late at this point. You sure you don’t want me to drive him to school?” Sasuke sets the spatula he was holding to the sink once the last piece of pancake was done and plated._

_“Nah, I got it. I feel like taking him today. Father and son time, ya know?” Their son groans loudly and throws his giggling parents an annoyed look. He always was such a grumpy kid._

_“Aren’t you having dinner with your co-workers tonight?” Naruto curses and rubs his hand over his face._

_“Damn it, I almost forgot!” He looks to his wife and starts kissing his neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_“Ewww! Can we go, dad? Like, now?” Menma rushes out of the kitchen to fetch his backpack. They both chuckle and Naruto wastes no time in circling Sasuke’s waist, the raven wrapping his arms around his neck. They look into each other’s eyes for while before leaning in to kiss. The blond swipes his tongue on Sasuke’s bottom lip and is immediately given access. He explores his lover’s mouth, twisting his wet muscle against the other’s before an ‘Oh my God!’ is yelled out and they break apart quickly._

_“Mom!! Dad!!” Naruto sighs and gives Sasuke one more peck on the lips before grabbing his car keys from the bowl near the front door. The raven follows them out and watches them enter the car._

_“Be careful. And good luck on your math test!” Menma waves from his seat at the back before closing the door and Naruto lowers the window to the driver’s side._

_“I’ll see ya later, yeah?” The raven nods and approaches the car, giving the blond one more peck. He’s feeling oddly clingy today. “I love you, Sas.” Naruto smiles that blinding smile of his._

_“And I love you, too. Both of you. Take care.” He steps away and watches his husband back the car out of the driveway and drive away from view. Little did he know that that was the last time he’ll ever see that radiant flash of pearly whites, or that happy expression._

_Sasuke goes about the day working on their finances and grocery shopping. He truly had become a housewife, but he didn’t mind it one bit. Ino and Sakura had actually laughed at him at one point. Sasuke? A housewife? Never gonna happen. Wrong. At two forty-five, he waits for his son to come out of school at three twelve. He hated having to fight other parents for limited waiting spots around the school, so he made sure he was always early. He takes Menma to jiujitsu class at four in Redondo Beach. The lesson usually takes about fifty minutes, so he crosses the road and gets himself a drink from Starbucks._

_When his son began getting lessons, Naruto and he, being the embarrassing parents that they are, took way too many pictures and videos. He was five then. Now, the practices had lost it’s appeal, but competitions were always documented. Sasuke sits there, sipping on his iced Americano, and browsing through his emails when a text message pops up. He gives a small smile when he sees who it’s from._

_> Babe, 16:25: Send nudes asap_

_He rolls his eyes at how ridiculous of an adult his partner was._

_< You, 16:26: Focus. It’s almost 5, then you’re free._

_> Babe, 16:26: Pls_

_Sasuke’s biting his lower lip to keep from smiling._

_< You, 16:27: Absolutely not. You know how easy shit gets leaked? And we have iPhones._

_> Babe, 16:28: Whatd they call that shit the fappening?_

_< You, 16:30: I will never believe you when you tell me you were ogling naked pictures for research purposes. You were staring at Jennifer Lawrence’s tits way too long._

_> Babe, 16:33: It was research damn it_

_< You, 16:33: Sure._

_> Babe, 16:34: Shit Kakashis eyeing me see you laterbabe love u_

_< You, 16:35: Love you, too._

_Sasuke places his phone down on the table and sighs. Something really doesn’t feel right today but he can’t put his finger on it. Once it hits four forty-five, he walks back to the dojo just in time to watch the kids do their cool downs and stretches. He watches his son fondly, and when it’s time to go, towels his sweaty hair dry. They drive back to the direction of their home and Sasuke turns back once they hit a stop light._

_“Dad’s not gonna be home for dinner. You wanna eat anywhere?”_

_“Chuck-E-Cheese’s!!”_

_“No. You’ll end up just playing and not eating.” The light turns green and the raven focuses on driving again._

_“Awwwww. Come on!” Menma pouts and Sasuke would’ve been mad at the attitude if he weren’t so damn adorable._

_“You may be able to convince dad with that act, but not me.” Menma sighs and looks out the window._

_“Can I have In-n’-Out??”_

_“I don’t see why not.”_

_“Yesss! Double patty with fries, mom!” He was his father’s son, alright._

——

_Naruto’s dinner with friends was at a Korean BBQ place a few cities over. Why his co-workers decided that it was worth the drive, he didn’t know. Luckily the drinks and food kept coming, so he was pretty satisfied. He’s on his second bottle of beer when he receives a text from his wife._

_> Sasbaby, 22:14: Ready for some nudes?_

_That got him really excited._

_< You, 22:14: hell yeah pls pls_

_> Sasbaby, 22:15: I’m kidding. I was gonna tell you I can’t wait up. I’m sleepy as hell._

_< You, 22:16: dont worry about it babe sleep tight love u_

_> Sasbaby, 22:17: Love you, too. Wake me up when you get here._

_< You, 22:18: Oh baby u kno i will ;]_

_> Sasbaby, 22:20: Easy on the drinks. Night._

_Naruto limits himself to the second bottle of beer. He’s never DUI’d before, and he isn’t gonna start now. They leave the restaurant at around twelve twenty or so, and say their goodbyes at the parking lot. He drives along the freeway listening to oldies music ‘The Coast’ had to offer. He exits and stops at an intersection, stepping on the gas when the light turns green just as a speeding car was trying to beat the red light. It was too late. All the blond saw was the bright headlights, and it was somehow in slow motion. He braces for the impact, closing his eyes. The image of Sasuke and Menma comes into his mind’s eye and all he could do was pray to whatever higher power was up there that if anything happened to him, they’ll be alright. He feels the crash, feels the car flip multiple times before ultimately stopping in a sideways position. He thought he’d feel much more pain that he’d felt, but he supposes he’s thankful for that. He’s vaguely aware of his shallow breathing. The last thing he sees, or hears actually, was the sound of sirens wailing. He whisper’s his lover’s name before taking his final breath._

——

_Sasuke wakes to his phone vibrating nonstop on the bedside end table. He takes a few moments to fully wake before answering his phone without even looking at the caller ID. Since he doesn’t see Naruto beside him, it must’ve been him asking to be picked up because he was drunk as fuck and couldn’t drive._

_“Babe, where the fuck are you?” His voice was gravely from sleep._

_“Sasuke, open the front door.” The voice surprises him, so he glances at his phone and notes that it was past four in the morning._

_“Why didn’t you just ring the doorbell?” Sasuke was hurrying down the stairs._

_“We didn’t wanna wake Menma.”_

_“We?” He hangs up and opens the door. Indeed, Shisui and Itachi were at his doorstep. “Are you on duty?” He notes the uniforms and the cop car parked at his driveway. Itachi opens his mouth to say something but stops. He’s never seen his brother give him that look before, so he doesn’t know what to make of it._

_“There’s been an accident earlier.” And that statement alone has bile rising to Sasuke’s throat, but he waits for him to finish. To confirm his fears. “At....” Shisui steels himself. “At one thirty-five in the morning, an accident happened in the intersection between Sepulveda and South Vermont Avenue. Both drivers didn’t survive. One of them was Naruto...” The raven’s shock was evident on his face, but no tears fell. He was staring at the ground, holding onto the door like it was a lifeline. Itachi wraps his arms around his younger brother and that’s when Sasuke let out the most pained wail he’d ever heard. He continues to hold him as his brother sobs, and when he turns to Shisui, he sees tears in those eyes, too._

_Telling Menma was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. His son had woken up to his screams of pain but didn’t dare approach them, opting to watch from the bottom of the stairs. He had a feeling Menma had already figured out what happened, but he had to put it into words. It was his responsibilty. Shisui had told them he’d call once he gets the okay from the coroner to come see Naruto. Itachi chose to stay behind, holding Sasuke’s hand the entire time. The three of them were seated in the living area, Itachi and his brother on the couch, Menma on the arm chair beside it. Sasuke caresses his hair, looking at him with such a broken expression._

_“M-menma... Dad’s.... H-He’s.... He’s....” Sasuke covers his face as more tears come. “FUCK!” His shoulders are shaking and his brother could do nothing more than to offer him a pat for comfort._

_“He’s never coming back... Is he?” Sasuke shakes his head, unable to speak, and Menma stays quiet after that._

——

_Seeing Naruto’s body made everything real. He approaches his lover’s vessel lying on the metal table, a thin white sheet covering his body from chest down. The raven softly caresses blond hair and notes how cold and pale his husband was. This wasn’t the warm, tanned man he’d married. This just couldn’t be. He moves to touch his face, down his cheek and his jaw. He feels impending panic inside him, the overwhelming sadness creeping its way to his heart, making it impossible to breathe. Naruto was gone._

_“You’re a fucking liar. Nine years of marriage is not enough! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” He leans in so his forehead is touching the blond’s. “What am I supposed to do without you?” He whispers and stays like that for a moment, eyes closed and tears dripping, before he kisses his husband’s forehead and leaves._

——

_The funeral was held two weeks later at Green Hills Memorial, giving Naruto’s relatives and friends from abroad time to book their tickets to come see him one last time. The viewing was held the night before the actual funeral, and Sasuke was not prepared. To see his husband in the morgue was one thing, but to see him in a suit in a casket would no doubt destroy him. Before the scheduled appointment time, he could see the funeral home attendants preparing the chapel. He holds Menma by the arms and he tries to keep his voice steady. He somewhat succeeds._

_“Whatever you see in there... Just know that dad’s in a better place, okay?” And he honestly didn’t know if he was trying to reassure himself or his son._

_“I know, mom.”_

_The doors to the chapel open and the immediate family members file in, along with Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke gives Minato and Kushina time to look and grieve. When the blond’s mother gives a heartbreaking wail, he has to look away from the sight. Minato tries comforting her by rubbing her shoulders, but he too couldn’t control his emotions. Their only son was lying in a casket, never to walk, laugh, hug, or show them love ever again. That was a lot to take in for their poor hearts. Kushina is close to fainting, so the staff and her husband help her sit on one of the pews._

_Sasuke holds Menma’s hand and they slowly make their way to where Naruto is. He looked peaceful, his hands folded neatly on him. The raven purses his lips to prevent from crying again, but then his son lets out a sob and that has him kneeling down and hugging Menma tightly. He shushes him and tells him it’s okay, when in reality, nothing is gonna be okay._

——

_The viewing comes to full swing when most everyone they expected arrives. Sasuke’s family and himself were holding prayer beads, lighting insence and placing it on a designated area near his husband’s casket. It wasn’t strictly very traditional, but they were a mix of cultures now, so they incorporated the things they could to the blond’s western upbringing. Once the silent prayer was done, the attendant offered the floor to whoever wanted to speak about Naruto and how his life affected theirs. Lee stood behind the pulpit and took a deep breath._

_“As you may know, Naruto has been a very old friend of mine. Of me, Neji, and Tenten, actually. We all went to the same elementary and high school. Only a few people know this, but I wasn’t the most confident person growing up. I lacked academically and in sports, too. I’d wanted to just quit and even thought about ending it all, but Naruto, he...” He holds back a sob. “He believed in me. He told me I was good at something and we just had to find it. That’s how we discovered Karate and were inseparable since then.” Lee sniffles. “How a good person like him is behind me right now baffles me. He’s done absolutely nothing but good things, I’m sure, to all of us. And I know right now his family needs him the most...” He looks back to the casket. “Buddy, I hope where you are right now, you’re happy and not suffering. We’ll never leave your family alone. You have my word.” He steps back to his seat and audible sounds of sobbing fills the room. Gaara steps up next and everyone’s a bit surprised because he was always the quiet one. He stands behind the pulpit but doesn’t say anything just yet, seeming to be collecting his thoughts._

_“I met Naruto in high school, when I’d recently moved in with my adoptive brother and sister. I was bullied, to say the least. I was called every bad name you could think of. Especially ‘a freak’. I was as usual being challenged by a group of guys and was surprised to see Naruto here yelling and attacking my assailants. Is that even normal?” The audience gives a light laugh. “But that’s Naruto, right? Loud and garnering attention wherever he goes. He doesn’t know... I don’t think I tell him enough... But he’s one of the best ever friends I’ve ever had. And it pains me to lose such a dear person, but he taught me strength and also kindness. And I doubt he’ll ever be forgotten.” Gaara returns to his seat, getting hugs from Kankuro and Temari. A few other friends come up and share their stories, and even Minato relays his life with his son and how good of a child he’d been and how blessed they truly were to have spent the time they had with him. When no one else comes up, the attendant takes the floor and looks at Sasuke._

_“Would his wife want to speak?” His heart is beating out of his chest and he just couldn’t breathe again. He was about to shake his head when Menma stands._

_“I do.” Sasuke’s looking at him with disbelief._

_“Alright, please do come up.” The attendant moves out of the way for Menma to take the pulpit. He adjusts the mic so it’s easy for him to talk without having to look up too much._

_“Ever since I could remember, my dad’s always been smiling. Even when he was in pain or had all these worries, he would never show me emotions other than happiness. But I know that sometimes mom’s words hurt him, grandma and grandpa hurt him, even_ I _hurt him, and yet he doesn’t sleep without making peace in a way. A few years ago, my mom and dad almost had a divorce. I don’t know why though, they wouldn’t tell me.” Sasuke was mortified because they thought they’d kept it covered well enough. But what did he expect? The boy was smarter than he let on. At the time, he couldn’t tell his son he thought his dad was cheating on him with his co-worker. That he’d refused to listen to any explanation and just kicked him out. The pain he’d caused his husband was immeasurable. When Sasuke wanted to file for a divorce, Naruto kneeled down before him and begged him not to do this. That it would kill him. Now, he knows the pain he inflicted upon the blond more than anyone._

_“Dad left for a week, I think, and mom tried to act normal, but I prepared myself for the worst. I saw it everywhere, my classmates sometimes only had moms and sometimes only dads. It was normal to not have a mom and dad together. But then dad came home, said he was sorry, and gave mom the biggest hug he could give. It was the first time I heard mom say sorry too.” A round of laughter. “My dad wanted to drop me off to school before he died. And if he knew that, then...” There was snot running down Menma’s nose and Sasuke stands to wipe them off with a piece of tissue._

_“Mom.” He says with a reprimanding tone and the audience give another chuckle. “If dad knew that that was the last time he could take me to school, then that was the best last day ever.” And Sasuke couldn’t help but cry at that. “We went to 7-11 before getting to school and he got me a slurpee and two donuts. He’s the best dad ever.” The raven gives him another hug. Kushina and Minato rise from their seats at the pew and quickly comforts them. The service soon concludes and Sasuke nods a thank you to everyone._

——

_The funeral was in the morning the next day, and after one more prayer, everyone files in to take a look at Naruto one last time. This was the moment Sasuke dreaded the most. When it was his and Menma’s turn, he lets his son have his peace first._

_“Don’t worry, dad... I’ll take care of mom.” Kushina comes to comfort her crying grandson and leaves Sasuke to say his goodbyes. He looks at his husband, his best friend, his soulmate, and wishes that they would see each other in the next life, whenever that may be. He leans down and gives him a peck in the lips. “I’ll see you soon.” He whispers and allows the attendants to close the casket and take it to the hearse._

——

_Once he’s been buried, Sasuke asks Kushina and Minato to take Menma home where there’s a reception waiting for the guests. He stays a while longer, watching the ground where his husband now rest. He may not be crying anymore, but he never thinks his heart would ever heal. When the sun is high up in the sky and getting too hot, he heads home and begins a life where all he’s looking forward to was meeting him again._

——

“Mom? It’s getting really cold. Can we go?” Menma’s wrapping his scarf around himself tighter, so Sasuke glances at the gravestone once more before standing and collecting the basket.

“You hungry?” His son nods and starts walking out to the cobblestone path. “Want some In-n’-Out?”

“Do I!!” Menma grins widely at him and Sasuke thinks Naruto’s smile stayed with him on earth after all.


End file.
